


Ours

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: To celebrate Donna’s birthday, Harvey organized a trip to Paris. What his girlfriend doesn’t know however is that he has plans to propose. But things don’t go exactly as planned.





	Ours

Donna walked into the room, hair still damp from her shower. She ran the towel through it as she made her way over to the bed. Harvey scooted over a little to give her some more space as she plopped down.

He stared at her while she dried her hair, the affection rising in his chest warring with the guilt pooled in his stomach.

“I’m sorry that you have to spend your birthday like this,” he apologized for what must have been the millionth time.

Donna looked up, shooting him a glare filled with exasperation.

“How many times have I told you that it’s fine?”

He shrugged, knowing that she meant it but unable to stop himself from feeling bad. Or tamper his own disappointment.

_They were supposed to be in Paris by now._

Harvey had surprised Donna weeks ago with two tickets. Their flight was scheduled early in the morning on the day before her birthday. However, while he was still planning, he had called Marcus for some advice, knowing that he had taken his wife to Paris a few years ago for a romantic getaway. And his brother suggested, although with some force, that he and Donna come up and spend some time with him and the rest of his family. Before he could automatically decline, Marcus pointed out that he hardly saw him due to the fact that he never took a vacation, attempting to guilt trip him the way he used to when they were kids. But with Donna’s encouragement, Harvey had been trying to mend his relationship with his mother and visiting his brother _did_ sound nice. So he had thrown the idea out to Donna, even before telling her about Paris, and his girlfriend had been nothing short of delighted at the chance to get to know his family better.

Thus, they drove up to Boston at the beginning of the week.

Everything had been going spectacularly. His mother and nieces had instantly fallen in love with Donna. And more than once Harvey found himself watching her play with the girls, the sight tugging on his heartstrings as he envisioned a similar future for them both with children of their own one day.

Marcus had caught him once, a smirk on his face as he teased Harvey about being whipped. The hypocrisy of such a statement was mind boggling considering that Marcus would do just about anything Katie asked, especially if it made her smile. But when Harvey voiced this out loud Marcus just shrugged, a proud expression on his face.

The Specter men were weak when their hearts had been stolen. Neither brother cared one bit though.

On the day before they were supposed to fly out however, Lily had a heart attack.

It wasn’t anything too serious but she would need to remain in the hospital for a few days. Donna insisted that they cancel their trip and Harvey also didn’t feel comfortable leaving his mother when she was in such a state. So despite Lily’s arguments that she was fine and they should go, the couple remained.

And instead of spending Donna’s birthday in Le Meurice, they were in Marcus’ guest room.

Climbing further into bed, Donna sprawled out next to him, her head resting on his chest.

“Besides,” she said, snuggling up against him. “As long as I’m spending my birthday with you, I’m happy.”

Her words sent a surge of sunlight throughout his veins, the warmth seeping into his system and painting him in gold.

“And you tell me I’m the sappy one,” he replied teasingly.

She playfully slapped him on his arm and a burst of laughter escaped from his throat. A grin was written on her own features and as she stared at him like he was the only person on the planet, everything in Harvey went quiet.

Donna would never stop feeling like home.

 _Because she was his home_.

The thought wrapped itself around his heart as the ring he bought her burned a hole in his pocket.

There was another reason he had been so hell bent on Paris.

_He was going to propose._

Harvey took the ring out of the suitcase again earlier, looking at it _again_ before finally shoving it in his pocket.

He hadn’t worked out when he was going to pop the question now that their plans had been squashed but as he lay there with Donna in his arms, he couldn’t help but think that there was no time like the present. He already wasted enough years by being an ass and refusing to admit that he was in love with her. He wasn’t going to wait any longer.

“There’s another reason I wanted to go to Paris,” he said softly.

Donna looked at him questioningly as he untangled himself from her and got out of bed.

As he dropped down on one knee however, pulling out the ring box, her confused expression shifted as her eyes bulged and her jaw fell to the floor.

His heart began to race as he stared at her, unsure of what to say. He didn’t prepare anything and right then all of his thoughts were a jumble in his brain.

“Donna,” he started, the two syllables stitched together with adoration. “I love you. You’re my everything. You’re the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you in my arms every night. I want the good times _and_ the bad times with you. Because Donna you’re it for me. And I’m happiest when I’m by your side. So will you please make me the happiest man in the world, now and forever? Will you marry me?”

His vision was blurred as the universe held its breath because no answer had ever been as important as this.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grinned from ear to ear. “Yes Harvey, yes.”

All of a sudden she was in his arms and they were tumbling to the bed, a messy heap of giggles and love as their mouths clashed together. Every cell in his body sang while fireworks exploded in his chest, the sounds melding together in the most beautiful harmony. Harvey could taste the stars on Donna’s lips as he kissed her with everything he had, unraveling in her fingers. He was going to burst from the joy of it all.

“Can I put the ring on your finger?” he asked when they pulled apart.

“Oh! Yeah,” Donna said as if she had forgotten all about it.

Harvey smiled as he slid the object on her finger and it found its new home.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, staring at the way the diamonds shimmered in the light.

He had spent hours searching for a ring and in the end, settled on one with a plain band that had a rather sizable, but still not overly large diamond in the center that was surrounded by smaller stones. It was eighteen carats of beauty and hearing that she liked it made his heart swell.

“So this is why you’ve been so disappointed about our trip getting cancelled,” she said, turning her attention back to him.

“Yeah,” he responded, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Donna gazed at him in wonder as she shook her head.

“Harvey you could have proposed to me in a dumpster and I would have said yes.”

Sparks danced in his very soul.

“I know. But you deserve the best.”

“I already have the best,” she smiled before pressing her lips against his.

And so, tangled together in Harvey’s little brother’s guest bedroom, the couple found their own version of Paris in the arms of each other.

  
Donna moaned as she bit into her sandwich. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her head thrown back a little.

Harvey was pretty sure she was having some kind of religious experience.

Six months after their botched plans, they finally made it to Paris.

When Harvey suggested they go to Paris for their honeymoon, Donna lit up like Christmas and so that was that.

Today, they were visiting the Louvre. Donna was a ball of excitement the whole morning as she rambled on about various pieces of art she couldn’t wait to see. While Harvey was interested, his level of enthusiasm couldn’t match Donna’s.

After all, he already married the most beautiful artwork that existed.

“This is so good!” she exclaimed, her mouth stuffed.

“I can see that,” he replied with amusement.

Donna rolled her eyes in response and he grinned. That familiar wave of happiness that appeared whenever he was with Donna washed over him. He would drown in the feeling if he could.

The little cafe they were in bustled with people but she was the only person he saw.

_She was the only one who mattered._

“Can you please pass me a napkin Mrs. Paulsen Specter?” he inquired, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

After insisting that she wasn’t going to change her name, in the end, she decided to hyphenate.

Harvey would have been happy even if she had kept her name but he admitted that Paulsen Specter had a certain ring to it that made butterflies flutter about in his stomach.

“You’re never going to get tired of saying that are you?” Donna asked, wearing an amused smile of her own.

“Never.”

“Here you go my _husband_ ,” she said, handing him a napkin as her own eyes shined.

Harvey’s grin only widened at her words.

He wasn’t the only one floating on air.

“You’re never going to get tired of saying that are you?” he was the one to ask this time.

“Never.”

They were idiots in love, making eyes at each other from across the table.

“I love you,” he said suddenly simply because he could.

Because he went more than thirteen years keeping those three words bottled up inside him.

“I love you too,” she replied tenderly.

Paris was the most romantic city in the world, constantly filled with lovers from every corner of the earth. But it had been built for Donna and Harvey.

Sitting in a small cafe on the edge of the street, they made it _theirs_. Just like they did with everything else.


End file.
